Harmoni dan Melodi
by Aprktbrt
Summary: Bersatu karena benturan fisik, menjadi terpisah karena sebuah persimpangan harap, lalu bersatu kembali karena tangan telah sampai menggapai. Music!AU. [Untuk Minggu AkaMido #4]


Pagi ini cukup tenang, pikirnya.

Ia menyesap teh dengan tambahan daun peppermint yang telah disediakan oleh pelayannya. Ia duduk sendirian di ruang tengah—atau mungkin sebenarnya tidak karena ada beberapa pelayannya yang menemaninya disana. Tapi, baginya ia sama saja dengan sendirian jika tidak ada Tuan Besar Akashi disana.

Ia berusaha memberi sedikit penghormatan pada ayahandanya.

Ia menatap layar ponselnya sekedar untuk mengecek tanggal dan waktu. Ia mengganggap bahwa bertanya pada pelayannya adalah hal yang tidak perlu untuk situasi ini, sehingga ia mengandalkan ponsel pintarnya sekedar untuk mengetahui hal itu.

Seijuuro Akashi bertopang dagu menatap lurus vas bunga yang sengaja diletakkan di tengah meja sebagai pemanis—walau menurutnya tidak berpengaruh pada suasana hatinya. Hari dimana ia akan pergi ke Tokyo terasa amat lama, ia sudah tidak sabar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harmoni dan Melodi**

**.**

**AkaMido**

**.**

**Warning: Music!AU. Flashback nyempil. Violist!Akashi. Pianist!Midorima. ada typo mohon maafkan.**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk event Minggu AkaMido #4 2015 **

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Midorima Shintarou memijit jidatnya frustasi.

Entah mengapa ia merasa permainan pianonya semakin hari terasa makin buruk. Sepertinya tangannya kaku, entahlah, yang jelas itu mengganggu permainannya. Ia merasa dirinya seperti pemula saja. Ya, walau dia juga bukan seorang pro.

Berulang kali ia mendapat nada yang _miss_ saat ia memainkan sebuah lagu—dari total delapan lagu yang telah ia mainkan hari ini. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sekedar untuk membuat tangannya sedikit lentur.

Sepertinya kurang latihan, pikirnya. Memang, kesibukan saat kuliah memang sangat memakan waktu. Ia hanya mendapat waktu senggang dua hari dalam satu minggu. Itupun, ia tidak selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain piano.

Jadi, tangannya menjadi kaku karena kurang latihan.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang kebetulan terletak di depannya. Sudah pukul sepuluh, rupanya. Ia bergegas menuju ke dapur kecil apartemennya untuk meyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya—walau rasanya sebelas duabelas dengan makanan yang nyaris basi.

.

.

.

Sore itu, pukul empat. Anak berkacamata berlari terburu-buru. Ia nyaris lupa pulang ke rumahnya karena terlalu asyik bermain piano di sekolah musiknya.

Ia lupa waktu jika sudah terlanjur menyentuh tuts hitam putih piano di tempatnya mendapatkan pendidikan musik. Dia terlalu mencintai hobinya.

Ia berlari terlalu terburu sehingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

Mereka jatuh bersamaan. Namun jelas, anak yang jatuh paling awal adalah korban tabrakan tersebut. Anak itu membawa tas berisi biola, dan jelas saja tas tersebut terbang bebas sebelum ikut terhempas ke tanah tak jauh dari tempat mereka jatuh.

Karena hempasan yang terlalu keras, tas biola tersebut terbuka, dan isinya pun terlihat—biola berwarna cokelat ukuran dua per empat.

Anak yang menabrak tadi segera merapalkan kata maaf lebih dari lima kali sembari membantu anak itu berdiri. Setelah itu, ia kembali meminta maaf sambil membungkuk.

Anak itu tetap diam dan masih bersikap tenang walau ia tahu biolanya baru saja terkena benturan fatal yang kemungkinan bisa membuat biolanya cedera.

Anak berkacamata baru menyadari bahwa isi dari biola milik anak itu telah melompat keluar. Dengan segera ia membantu membereskan biola anak itu. Ia sangat merasa bersalah.

Namun, tangan anak itu menahan tangan anak berkacamata yang membantunya membereskan biolanya.

Ia tersenyum, lalu meraih biolanya untuk mengecek sendiri keadaannya. Masih baik, walau biolanya sedikit lecet di bagian bawah. Ya, yang terpenting adalah keadaan biolanya masih baik.

Anak itu menatap mata anak berkacamata dalam, tatapannya tidak bisa diartikan. Anak berkacamata hanya tersenyum kikuk—walau kakinya bergetar.

"Hei."

Anak berkacamata terhenyak, "y-ya?" jawabnya dengan tergagap.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuuro, kenapa kau ketakutan?" anak itu tersenyum, "kita ini seumuran, kau tahu?"

Seijuuro mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak bersalaman. Namun anak itu masih bergeming, ia terdunduk dalam sembari memilin lengan kemeja kecil miliknya. Matanya masih bertemu pandang dengan tanah tempat ia memijakkan kaki.

Seijuuro mengambil inisiatif, ia mendekati anak itu dan menepuk pundaknya, "hei, tatap aku." titahnya.

Anak itu secara perlahan mencoba membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutnya untuk memandang Seijuuro, walau dengan tatapan ragu.

Seijuuro tersenyum—walau seperti menyeringai, "nah, sekarang beritahu aku siapa namamu." ia menarik tangan anak itu untuk bersalaman secara paksa.

Dengan terpaksa pula, anak itu pun membalas, "M-Midorima Shintarou," jawabnya lagi-lagi dengan tergagap.

Seijuuro terus memandang wajah Shintarou yang semakin lama semakin tertutup oleh rambut—karena ia kembali menunduk.

Makin lama, Seijuuro gemas, "jangan memandangku seakan aku adalah seseorang yang akan memakanmu, Shintarou."

Shintarou terkejut; makin ketakutan, "K-Kenapa kau langsung memanggil namaku padahal kita baru saja berkenalan?" tanyanya ragu.

"Agar... kita lebih akrab." jawabnya enteng, "mari kita berteman, Shintarou. Aku selalu menantikan mendapat teman baru."

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro membuka album foto bersampul warna cokelat yang selalu ia letakkan di sudut kamarnya. Album tersebut berisi seluruh foto yang ia sukai. Dari foto ibunya, foto masa kecilnya, foto keluarganya, hingga foto ia dengan Shintarou.

Saat sedang senggang ia memiliki kebiasaan untuk membuka album foto itu. Entah sudah beribu kali ia membukanya tanpa bosan.

Membuka album foto (baginya) bisa membuat otaknya rileks setelah digunakan berpikir seharian. Menurutnya hal itu lebih efektif meningkatkan moodnya ketimbang memandang bunga-bunga di ruang keluarga.

Ia suntuk, dan ia paham itu.

Ia membuka dari halaman pertama, ada foto Seijuuro kecil yang baru berusia empat bulan. Masih sangat kecil dan tidak berdaya. Halaman-halaman betikutnya pun masih tentang Seijuuro kecil.

Mulai halaman dua puluh lima, ia bisa melihat dirinya saat usia SD. Saat ia memamerkan hadiah atas keberhasilannya mendapat ranking satu—walau itu selalu terjadi pada tahun-tahun berikutnya, bahkan hingga saat ini.

Ia nyaris tidak pernah kalah dalam hidupnya.

Seijuuro tersenyum saat ia membuka halaman keempatpuluh enam. Mulai halaman tersebut terpampang potret dirinya dengan Shintarou.

Pada foto tersebut ada mereka sedang berduet, mereka sedang menerima penghargaan, dan foto-foto lainnya.

Sejak saat usia SD mereka sudah berteman baik—walau pertemuan pertamanya sedikit kurang mengenakkan. Mereka dahulu adalah pasangan duet piano dan biola yang cukup terkenal.

Shintarou sebagai pemain piano, dan Seijuuro sebagai pemain biola.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan lapang bercat warna biru, kedua anak laki-laki berlatih bersama. Besok adalah konser mereka, tentu saja mereka harus tampil dengan sempurna.

"Hei, Shintarou, temponya jangan melambat begitu." seru Seijuuro tiba-tiba ditengah sesi latihan mereka.

Shintarou memicing, "maaf saja, itu karena kau." jawabnya ketus. Ia sedang berada dimana ia tidak ingin disalahkan.

Seijuuro menghela nafas, "Seharusnya kau yang mengendalikan temponya, Shin, aku hanya tinggal mengikuti saja. Karena instrumen biola di lagu ini adalah sebagai pengiring," Seijuuro mendekati piano tempat Shintarou berada dan bertopang dagu diatas piano tersebut. Ia memandang Shintarou dengan isyarat meminta rekannya itu untuk mengalah.

"Baik, baiklah."

Beginilah mereka, saat berlatih selalu saja ada hal yang diperdebatkan. Mereka ini sama keras kepalanya, namun mereka adalah partner serasi pada saat di atas panggung.

Mereka menjadi pasangan duet dikarenakan guru mereka menemukan kedua anak itu secara tidak sengaja sedang bermain bersama. Mereka merasa perpaduan antar keduanya sangan harmonis—walau tidak berlaku diluar kegiatan bermusik. Lalu akhirnya mereka diminta untuk terus berlatih hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi pasangan duet.

Mereka sering menerima penghargaan karena permainan mereka yang sangat indah. Tidak ada yang tidak kagum pada permainan mereka.

.

.

Seijuuro menutup album foto miliknya. Ia melangkah keluar kamar untuk menuju taman. Suasana hatinya susah membaik usai melihat potret-potret lama miliknya.

Dan saat berada di taman begini, ia malah merindukan ibunya.

Ia mencoba menepis jauh-jauh kenangan bersama malaikat hidupnya itu. Dirinyalah yang selalu memberi semangat untuk selalu bermain biola sebaik-baiknya.

Seijuuro berganti haluan, tidak jadi menuju taman. Kakinya menggeretnya menuju studio musik pribadinya. Entah, hatinya merengek untuk bermain biola.

Ia membuka pintu studio itu perlahan, ia bisa melihat ruangan itu tertata rapi—karena memang selalu dibersihkan setiap hari. Ia langsung saja meraih biolanya, memainkan lagu kesukaan ibunya. Perasaannya kini campur aduk.

"Besok kita akan bertemu lagi, Shin.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak akan bisa terus menjadi partner duet, Shin."

Shintarou terhenyak, kalimat itu terlontar tanpa beban dari bibir Seijuuro. Sontak, ia langsung mengalihkan pandang dari partitur musik ke arah mata Seijuuro, "apa kau bilang?"

Tatapan Seijuuro berubah sendu, "kita tidak bisa bermain seperti ini lagi mulai bulan depan." ulangnya dengan lebih jelas.

Shintarou menunduk dalam, tangannya yang semula berada di atas tuts piano, ia turunkan. Seijuuro mengalihkan pandang menuju jendela ruangan tersebut.

"Aku akan pindah ke Kyoto, untuk mengikuti langkah ayahku. Dan kita akan sangat sulit untuk bertemu kembali. Maaf ya baru mengatakannya padamu sekarang."

Memang, sebenarnya Seijuuro sudah sangat nyaman berada di Tokyo. Tapi, selepas kepergian ibunya, ayahnya malah berniat pindah ke Kyoto. Ayahnya bahkan memerintahkannya untuk terus mengikuti langkahnya, sebagai penerus bisnis besar milik keluarga Akashi.

Seijuuro semakin terkekang. Bahkan dia akan sangat sulit berjumpa dengan teman pertamanya, yang selalu jadi pewarna harinya. Kehidupannya akan kembali monoton, seperti hari sebelumnya.

"Shintarou."

.

.

.

Seijuuro menyelesaikan permainan biolanya pada lagu keenam. Ia meluapkan seluruh kepenatannya dengan bermain biola kesayangannya. Dan terbukti, beban di dadanya sedikit berkurang.

Seijuuro terhenyak, ia mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah pintu studionya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan ayahnya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sedang mengamatinya dengan secangkir teh di tangannya. Jujur, ia tidak menyangka ayahnya yang sebenarnya sedang ke luar kota sudah kembali secepat ini. Biasanya ayahnya akan pergi berbulan-bulan, atau paling cepat lima hari.

Seijuuro hanya diam menatap ayahnya yang ternyata sudah mengamatinya sejak tadi disana—terbukti dari teh di cangkirnya yang tinggal separuh. Ia bingung harus bereaksi apa ketika ayahnya ada disana saat dirinya memainkan lagu kesukaan ibunya.

"Ada apa, ayah?" tanyanya, lembut. Akhirnya ia membuang rasa sungkannya untuk bertanya pada orang tuanya satu-satunya itu.

Di luar dugaan, ayahnya malah tersenyum. Ia mengira ayahnya akan memarahinya karena mencuri waktu untuk bermain musik, "tidak apa-apa, anakku." beliau mengelus pundak Seijuuro lembut. Lalu meninggalkannya sendirian kembali di ruangan tersebut.

Seijuuro tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi ia bisa melihat mata ayahnya berkaca seusai mendengar permainan biolanya. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah melihat sisi lain dari ayahnya itu. Kemudian Seijuuro tersenyum lega karena bisa meluapkan seluruhnya.

.

.

.

Esoknya, pada tanggal dan waktu sesuai perjanjian. Seijuuro berjalan masuk stasiun, ia sebenarnya tahu jika ia datang terlalu pagi. Keretanya baru akan datang kurang lebih satu jam lagi jika tidak ada keterlambatan. Ia menggeret koper miliknya menuju sebuah kafe. Setidaknya acara menunggunya bisa sedikit menyenangkan jika dilalui sembari bersantai di kafe dengan satu porsi kue dan secangkir kopi panas.

Tidak terasa, kereta yang akan membawanya ke Tokyo pun tiba. Ia segera membayar makanannya dan bergegas menuju ke kereta. Ia mendapat tempat duduk di dekat jendela, orang yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah seorang gadis yang menurut perkiraannya tidak lebih tua darinya.

Seijuuro sedang tidak berminat untuk mengobrol. Sehingga ia memilih untuk tidur sepanjang perjalanan, mengabaikan orang sekitarnya.

Benar saja, Seijuuro tertidur sepanjang perjalanan. Ia turun dari kereta dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Ia berusahan mencari keberadaan Shintarou diantara manusia-manusia yang memadati stasiun. Susah juga menemukan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah ditemui lagi setelah sembilan tahun lamanya.

"Sei." seseorang dengan suara beroktaf rendah menepuk pundaknya. Seijuuro memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan menemukan Shintarou menatapnya datar.

Seijuuro tersenyum, "hei Shin, lama tak berjumpa. Kau masih mengenaliku rupanya?" ia memberi kalimat sapaan yang sedikit mengejek untuk membuat lawan bicaranya kesal. Sebenarnya ia sangat bahagia dapat bertatap muka dengan partnernya lagi. Namun, untuk permulaan ia ingin membuatnya kesal dahulu.

Benar saja, Shintarou kesal dan langsung merebut koper dari tangan Seijuuro, "memangnya menurutmu apa yang berubah dari dirimu, ha? Kau tahu, tidak ada sama sekali, semuanya terasa sama saja bagiku." jawabnya ketus sambil menggeret koper Seijuuro.

Seijuuro membuntuti Shintarou yang sudah mulai berjalan cepat, ia sedikit sulit menyesuaikan langkahnya agar tidak tertinggal.

"Menurutku kau ada yang berbeda, Shin." ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Shintarou bertanya dengan penasaran, walau tak secara langsung ia perlihatkan. Ia masih tetap menjaga tempo berjalan dengan terburu miliknya.

Seijuuro menyeringai, "Kacamatamu bertambah tebal, itu saja sepertinya." jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Shintarou menjadi semakin kesal, lalu mempercepat langkahnya yang lebar menjadi dua kali lipatnya lalu menuju mobilnya. Seijuuro pun membuntuti dengan setengah berlari.

Shintarou mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi—efek dibuat kesal—namun tetap tidak melanggar peraturan kecepatan berkendara di jalan raya. Mereka belum mengobrol selama berada di mobil silver milik Shintarou. Percakapan mereka hanya sebatas tadi sewaktu di stasiun. Belum ada yang berniat membuka suara.

Suasana ini terlalu aneh bagi mereka. Setelah sembilan tahun tidak bertemu, mereka nyaris tidak pernah berbicara. Sebenarnya, menjadi hal yang aneh juga mengapa Seijuuro tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan mengajak bertemu.

.

.

.

Shintarou menyesap es lemon yang tadi ia beli sepulang belajar di kampusnya. Kuliah pagi memang membuat matanya terasa berat. Untuk itu ia memilih membeli segelas es lemon sebelum kembali ke apartemennya untuk menyegarkan kembali tubuhnya, ia kecapaian hari ini.

Ia duduk di bangku taman di sekitar kampusnya. Ia duduk sembari membaca buku—walaupun ia mengeluh lelah, tetap saja ia berniat belajar, sepertinya ia sekarang menjadi kutu buku. Pantas saja minus di matanya bertambah terus.

Ia memilih spot yang sunyi di taman itu. Ia lebih suka belajar di suasana yang tenang. Namun dering ponselnya mengacaukan ketenangannya saat membaca buku. Ia segera membuka flip ponselnya dan menemukan nomer asing yang meneleponnya yang ternyata sudah menelfonnya lebih dari lima kali. Ia mengangkat dengan ragu, ia takut jika orang yang menelfonya adalah peneror atau semacamnya.

"Halo?"

["Oh halo juga Shin, akhirnya kau angkat juga."] jawab seseorang dari ujung sana.

Shintarou mengerenyit, siapa dia? Mengapa baru saja menelpon dan tiba-tiba saja tahu namanya? Ia makin penasaran siapa sebenarnya yang menelfonnya. Kemudian ia mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya, "Maaf, Anda siapa ya?" tanyanya sopan.

Orang dari sambungan telefon sebelah sana malah tertawa, ["hei, kau sama sekali tidak ingat aku kah, pianis? Tolong jangan menggunakan bahasa formal, kau membuatku merinding."]

_Sialan, sepertinya aku kenal nada bicara seperti ini._

Shintarou berusaha mengingat nama yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya. Ia sepertinya mengingat wajahnya, tapi yang mana? Sepertinya juga ia kenal nada bicara menyebalkan yang seperti itu, karena ada banyak orang yang menurutnya memiliki nada bicara yang menyebalkan. Ia berusaha mengingat nama-nama dari jajaran orang dengan nada bicara menyebalkan tersebut.

"Sei!?" langsung saja ia mengingat mantan pasangan duetnya saat berumur sepuluh tahun, "darimana kau tahu nomor telefonku?" tanyanya. Seingatnya mereka tidak sempat bertukar nomor telefon saat terakhir bertemu.

["Haha, tidak penting darimana aku mendapatkan nomormu bukan? Shin, apa kabarmu?"] tanyanya enteng, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Shintarou.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja, hei jawab pertanyaanku!"

["Oh, baguslah. Pokoknya besok tanggal enam April tolong jemput aku pukul sepuluh pagi di stasiun, oke?"] lalu Seijuuro memutus sambungan telefon begitu saja, tanpa ada salam penutup untuk mengakhirinya.

Seijuuro selalu berhasil membuat Shintarou kesal, **selalu**.

.

.

.

Seijuuro akhirnya penasaran juga kemana Shintarou akan membawanya, "hei, Shin. Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyanya guna membuka pembicaraan. Makin lama ia bosan karena tidak diajak bicara.

Shintarou tetap teguh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali untuk menjawab. Ia merasa menjawab pertanyaan dari Seijuuro hanya akan membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk. Ia tetap berkonsentrasi untuk mengemudikan kendaraannya.

Sedangkan Seijuuro, dia tidak suka diabaikan, "hei jangan diam saja," ia menyentuh pundak Shintarou, "kita mau kemana sebenarnya?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. Kali ini, ia berharap akan mendapat respon.

Benar saja, ia mendapat respon—walau hanya sebuah tatapan tidak suka, yang mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Kau baru belajar bahasa tubuh, eh?" ejeknya lagi, untuk mengurangi kekesalannya. Dan tentu saja untuk mengurangi kadar kesabaran Shintarou. Dia sudah sangat bosan.

"Diamlah, tentu saja ke rumahku, kan?" akhirnya Shintarou menyerah untuk diam.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi. Pertanyaan Seijuuro seakan jadi 'terjawab satu tumbuh seribu'.

Shintarou menepuk dahinya sendiri untuk mengekspresikan kekesalan, "Bermain musik, apa lagi." jawabnya lagi-lagi dengan ketus. Sepertinya suasana hati Shintarou semakin buruk semenjak Seijuuro datang. Sebelum menjemput Seijuuro dia bahkan sudah dibuat kesal oleh rekannya; Takao, dan juga hal-hal lain.

Seijuuro menyeringai, "oh, jadi kau merindukan saat-saat kita bermain bersama, ya?" ejeknya lagi.

"B-Bukan begitu, bodoh! Jangan salah paham!" elak Shintarou.

Setelah empatpuluh lima menit mereka menghabiskan waktu di perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Midorima. Seijuuro mengucap salam dengan sopan. Namun tidak ada yang membalas salamnya. Dan ia juga tidak menemukan anggota keluarga lainnya di rumah tersebut.

"Hei dimana ayah, ibu, dan juga adikmu?" tanya Seijuuro memastikan mengapa rumah itu kosong.

"Mereka pergi ke luar kota sejak pukul lima pagi tadi. Karena aku bilang kau akan datang, maka aku tidak jadi ikut." jawabnya.

"Oh, ternyata kau baik sekali pada—"

Tanpa membiarkan Akashi menyelesaikan pertanyaan mengganggunya, Shintarou menggeret tangan Seijuuro menuju sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu tidak kecil, tapi juga tidak begitu besar. Ruangan itu berisi sebuah Grand Piano, rak-rak buku, dan juga biola.

Seijuuro terpesona pada apa yang ia lihat, "wah, kau mempelajari biola juga, eh?" komentarnya setelah melihat sebuah biola bertengger di ruangan itu.

"Bukan, itu milik adikku. Ukurannya empat per empat kok, itu ukuran yang cukup untuk tanganmu kan?" tanyanya, memastikan.

Seijuuro mengangguk, dan tanpa permisi langsung menyambar biola yang ada di pojok ruangan tersebut. Biola itu persis seperti miliknya, dan senyaman miliknya pula, "tunggu, mengapa biola ini mirip dengan milikku?" tanyanya sembari mengecek biola tersebut, "senar yang dipakai pun persis dengan milikku, ada apa?"

Shintarou berjalan menuju piano miliknya, walau hanya untuk memainkan tangga nada, "itu karena adikku mengagumimu saat dia kutunjukkan video kita saat bermain bersama. Dan dia menjadi ingin memiliki biola yang persis denganmu."

Seijuuro terkekeh, ia tidak menyangka adik Shintarou menyukai permainan biolanya. Saat terakhir dia melihat adik Shintarou adalah saat ia masih bayi. Ia menjadi penasaran bagaimana saat ia sudah menjadi gadis kecil, "aku mau melihat foto adikmu."

"Nanti saja," jawabnya, "Kau ingin main lagu apa, Sei?" tanyanya sembari membuka buku musik dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Seijuuro membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Dan itu membuat kekesalah Shintarou menjadi berlipat. Hari ini, Seijuuro terlalu banyak bertanya, dan Shintarou terlalu malas untuk menjawabnya.

Shintarou menghela nafas dalam untuk menenangkan emosinya, "Karena aku sedang membiarkanmu mendominasi untuk hari ini."

Seijuuro tersenyum, "Baik, kalau begitu ayo main Ständchen dari Franz Schubert."

Shintarou merasa aneh, "Kenapa lagu itu? Bukannya akan terlalu mudah bagimu?" tanya Shintarou memastikan.

"Aku memilih yang mudah dulu karena aku tahu tanganmu masih kaku, Shin."

Tepat sekali, Shintarou hanya diam, ia ketahuan hanya karena memainkan tangga nada? Seijuuro semakin mengerikan saja. Setelah sembilan tahun terpisah, akhirnya mereka bisa menjadi pasangan duet kembali, walau hanya untuk sebentar. Sebentar lagi mereka akan terpisahkan lagi oleh aktifitas masing-masing. Setidaknya mereka bisa mengenang masa kecil mereka yang dipenuhi oleh keanggunan musik.

Menciptakan kembali harmoni dan melodi diantara mereka.

**=TAMAT=**

**A/N: HALO SEMUA! Aprktbrt kembali dengan fic aneh efek maksa nulis ditengah WB /nak/. Jadi maaf kalau hasilnya aneh dan tidak bagus. Ini juga gak aku edit dulu, ngehe :"v (bilang aja males). Fic ini sebenarnya adalah remake dari draf lama yang gagal karena alasan tertentu. Berhubung prompt untuk hari ini bebas, jadi aku bikin aja yang ini xD /gaadayangtanya/**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca. Tinggalkan jejak ya! ^^**


End file.
